


Pretty Silky Thing

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Erections Lasting A Long Time, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Nicknames, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Panties, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, Wall Sex, humping, mentioned:corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: “God, you’re even more beautiful than I pictured,” Tony breathed. “You’re a masterpiece, baby.”Or, the one where Tony buys Steve panties and then fucks him in them.





	Pretty Silky Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for clicking!
> 
> This work was beta'd by the fabulous [sadieb798!](https://sadieb798.tumblr.com/) Give her all the love.
> 
> I chose not to tag this work with humiliation, even though there is a scene that could be read that way. Please see end notes for details if you're worried. As always, heed the tags and warnings of any fic. If you get uncomfortable, the back button is your safeword. 
> 
> Comments are love! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit 10/11/2018 I have had to enable comment moderation and disable anonymous commenting on this work and a few others, because I was getting rude backhanded compliments saying "Bottom Steve is the best, Tony is the worst" and similar things. I DO NOT TOLERATE bottom wank in my comments section. Even if I only wrote and posted one or the other, I would not accept this kind of talk. I want the content I generate to be a comfortable place for pretty much anyone to be, and wank does not help me do that. Be considerate of others (and the author) before you post.

“Hey, sugar lips,” Tony singsonged, answering his phone as he got seated on his private plane. “Staying warm?”

“The blizzard is only outside, Tony,” Steve snarked. “I’m doing good. Missing you.” The wistful hint in Steve’s voice almost had Tony spilling the beans. But it would be so much better to surprise him.

“I miss you too, baby,” He hummed. “Say, are you busy? I don’t have a lot of time, but I’d like you to do something for me.”

“Anything,” Steve said, his voice down an octave. 

“So eager!” Tony chuckled at the change in his voice. “I approve. Go on up to our bedroom.”

There was a pause as Steve took the stairs three at a time instead of waiting for the elevator. “Here,” he said, not even slightly out of breath. 

“Open the top drawer of the dresser. There’s a gift for you there--I want you to put it on.”

There’s the sound of the drawer opening, then Steve breathed out, “Oh, _Tony_.”

“I knew you’d like them,” Tony said smugly. “Put them on, keep them on all day for me. I have to go, soon, honey, but one last thing--I don’t want you to touch yourself until I say so. No stroking, no coming. I just want you to feel them under your clothes and think of me.”

Steve groaned out loud. “Yes, Tony,” he mumbled obediently. 

“Good, Steve.” Tony motioned to the flight attendant that he was ready to depart. “I have to go now. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve replied. 

Tony grinned as the line went dead, imagining Steve staring down at the boyshort panties Tony had stashed for him. They were the same shade of blue as the arc reactor, and crafted of see-through silk lace. Tony knew they would look amazing against Steve’s pale skin. He couldn’t wait to get home, a whole day early, to see Steve wearing them.

.o0o.

When Tony did finally make it back to the tower only a few hours later, Steve was nowhere to be found. “Jarvis, don’t tell Steve I’m home. Can you tell me where he is?”

“Captain Rogers is in your shared bedroom,” Jarvis replied. “He has not left since your phone call two-point-seven hours ago.”

Steve hadn’t even made it out of the bedroom? “Is he okay?”

“He is not harmed, Sir. He is...indisposed.”

 _Oh_. If Steve couldn’t even make it out of the _bedroom_ , the panties must be affecting him more than Tony expected. He knew they’d talked about it, how Steve liked the idea of looking pretty for Tony under his clothes, but he hadn’t realized Steve was _that_ into it. 

Tony pulled out his phone. “J, lock the workshop until further notice. Privacy protocol.” Jarvis locked up and fell silent. Tony selected Steve’s name and waited for him to pick up.

Two rings in, Steve did. “Tony,” he moaned. Tony could hear a rustling in the background, and guessed he was on the bed. 

“Hey, babe,” he said casually, as if he hadn’t noticed the turned-on note in Steve’s voice. “Sorry, meeting ran long. I wanted to check in on you. How you doing?”

Steve groaned. “Green,” he wailed. “Tony.”

“Whoa, Steve,” Tony murmured soothingly. “I didn’t expect you to be this worked up.”

“Mh--mhmm,” Steve hummed. The rustling faltered. “M’ tryin’ to be good for you.”

“You are, you are so good for me. Have you touched yourself?”

“Nn-nh.”

“Good, so good for me, sweetheart. Talk to me, tell me why this is affecting you so much.”

Steve stayed quiet for a moment, attempting to get his breathing under control. “Feels like. Like you’re holding me. Holding my hips, my cock. So soft,” he managed finally.

“Does it feel good, honey?”

“Mmph, yes!” Steve cried. “You’re everywhere, the lace is everywhere. I can feel it all over me.”

“Tell me,” Tony coaxed.

“They, uhm. They hold my balls close to my body,” Steve murmured. “My cock, too. Cradling me close, all around me. They’re open at my ass, my hole is so vulnerable. God, Tony, so pretty for you.”

“Good, yes, so good for me,” Tony soothed. He was hardening in his suit pants, and he gave himself a stroke to relieve pressure. “Do you like the texture? Run your fingers over your hips, tell me what you feel.”

Steve sighed. “It feels silky. I’ve never felt anything so soft. I was sure I was going to rip them.”

“No, my sweet Steve,” Tony crooned. “You belong in delicate things. I can’t wait to see them on you, I’m sure it’s how you were made to look.”

Steve whined again. “When are you due home?”

Tony chuckled and sidestepped the question. “I love how eager these make you. Will you be okay to wear them the rest of the day?”

“Green, yes, Tony, please,” Steve begged. 

“Good, shh--no need to beg, my darling. You can wear them as long as you like.” A thought occurred to him, and he dropped his voice down. “Steve, baby, do you want something else to wear? Help distract you a little?”

“God, yes please.”

“Go and get our toy chest.”

Steve groaned and there was more rustling as he got off the bed. “Tony. Which one. I want you to pick.”

Tony thought through the mental list of toys he knew they had. “Get the gold-plated plug, the one with the red gem on the base.”

Steve whined. “Oh, God, Tony, It’s so big and heavy.”

Tony grinned ferally. “Get some lube and open yourself up for it, baby. Get on your hands and knees. Like you’re putting on a show for me.” Not for the first time, Tony wished he had cameras installed in his room - but that was something to ask Steve about later. 

“I’m doing it, Tony,” Steve moaned. Tony could hear the squelch of lube and the rhythm he had picked for himself. “Mm, I don’t have to take the--the panties off.”

“Easy access,” Tony replied cavalierly. “What’s the point of putting you in panties if I can’t fuck you in them?”

“Got two fingers in me,” Steve moaned. 

“Scissor them, like I showed you,” Tony told him. “I want you nice and loose and ready for this, cake pop. No rushing things.”

“I am, I am,” Steve whined. “Mmph, Tony.”

“Would you like me to get you more underwear, sport?” Tony asked. “Dress you up in a different color every day of the week.”

“I don’t, I don’t know if I could handle it.”

Tony gave a small laugh. “It’s true. It seems to get you riled up, wearing your panties for me.”

“For you, yes. I love it.”

Tony coached Steve through opening himself up, occasionally stroking his own cock but not really seeking release. 

“Doing so good for me, sweet thing.”

“Unh. Tony. Can I put it in now?”

“Go ahead, baby. Tell me how it feels.”

“Oh god,” Steve whined. “Feels big, and cold. The metal is so hard. Mmh, god, it keeps getting wider. And it’s heavy. Heavier than your cock.”

“Take your time,” Tony cautioned. “Make it last.”

“Tease!” Steve accused breathlessly. Tony only laughed. 

When the plug was fully seated inside Steve, making him breathe heavy, Tony spoke again. “Are you on the bed? On your hands and knees, like I told you?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“And what’s your color?”

“Green, Tony.”

“Good, So good for me, sweetie. Are you hard?”

“Mhm,” Steve whined, his voice high. “Have been since I saw the lace.”

What a thought. Steve getting hard just from seeing the blue panties. Steve staying hard for hours, because Tony told him not to touch himself. 

“You’re doing so amazing, cupcake. Now, I want you to lay on your stomach while I do this bit.” There was a rustle as Steve sank down into the sheets. “Put the phone on speaker, if you haven’t already. I’m gonna send you a photo.”

Tony opened his slacks and pulled his cock out, grabbing the base and snapping a quick photo. He made sure only his suit and his cock were in the frame, then he sent it to Steve. 

“Mm, Tony, your cock,” Steve groaned. “Thank you. I wish it were in me right now.”

“I wish that too, gorgeous,” Tony said. It occurred to him that he could take the elevator and be inside Steve in less than three minutes. The idea was sounding better and better. “What would you do if I was there right now?”

“I’d want you to fuck me,” Steve answered instantly. “Wanna feel your hot thick cock in me. Want you to jerk me off inside my panties.”

“Mm, that would be nice,” Tony said, tucking himself back in his pants and hurrying toward the door. “You’re not touching yourself, are you?”

“N-no,” Steve stammered. “I was about to.”

“Don’t touch yourself, buttercup. Want you to be good for me.”

“Mm, Tony!” Steve sounded desperate. “It all feels so good!”

“You’re overwhelmed, sweetheart, I know,” Tony soothed. He was in the elevator, now. “You can take it. Will you take it for me?”

“Yes,” Steve managed. “Yes, green. I’m okay.”

“You’re okay, you’re doing so well,” Tony praised. “I bet you look so good. Spread out in our bed, nothing but that scrap of blue, your ass exposed. That little red gem peeking out between your cheeks.”

“Want you to see it,” Steve moaned. “Should I--take a picture? Of me?”

Tony thought fast. He was almost there. “I won’t be able to look at my phone, baby,” he said mournfully. “In fact, I’ll have to hang up, soon.”

“No, Tony!” Steve cried. “Please don’t leave me like this. I’m so hard, I’ve been hard for hours, please--”

“Color?”

“...Yellow,” Steve admitted. 

“Good, my darling, you’re so good to tell me,” Tony said, as the elevator doors opened quietly into their private living space. He lowered his voice, hoping Steve was too distracted to hear him coming. “I will be right there with you, okay?”

“Yes, god, thank you, green, Tony…” Steve moaned. There was a rustling, like Steve was fidgeting. “So good to me, Tony. Mm, you dress me up so nice, you stay with me…”

Tony daren’t say a word, now that he was at their bedroom door. He slipped his phone into his pocket and opened the door as silently as he could. 

There was Steve, laying on his stomach on the massive bed. Their red silk sheets were mussed all around him, partially falling off the bed. He was shifting his hips restlessly, humping down into the mattress one moment, then pulling back and whimpering in an effort to be good. Tony could see his back straining with the effort of not letting loose and rubbing himself until he came. There was sweat on the back of his neck. 

And those panties were even more beautiful than Tony had imagined. The light blue lace hugged the sides of his ass, framing it like the prettiest picture and leaving the circle of his cheeks bare. Tony could see the butt plug filling Steve up, could see how it shifted as Steve clenched around it. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, and he had to wonder why he’d put off seeing it for the last half hour. 

Tony stepped as quietly as he could up to the bed, then laid a hand on the small of Steve’s back. He startled and sprang up, whipping around to see Tony with a cry.

“Hey, stud,” Tony growled. “I’m home early.”

“Tony!” Steve cried out, coming up on his knees to get closer to Tony. His face was red, his pupils were blown, and he was breathing hard. His cock was tenting the front of the lace panties, making them bulge obscenely. There was a circle of wet where his cock had leaked precome into the fabric. 

“God, you’re even more beautiful than I pictured,” Tony got out. It was supposed to sound sexy, but it really sounded sappy to his own ears. “You’re a masterpiece, baby.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him sloppily. “So glad you’re home. How are you home?” he asked. 

“Negotiations moved faster than expected. They offered to keep us there the full time, give us a vacation, but I had to get home to you.” Tony fumbled for Steve’s phone and hung up the call, tossing it to the side.

Steve nodded, but his eyes were glassy with lust. “Here,” Tony offered. “Let’s take care of you. Still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!” Steve whimpered.

“Good. Get back on your stomach for me.”

Steve flipped over and was back on his stomach in no time. Tony, still fully dressed in his suit, got on the bed behind him. He knelt between Steve’s thighs and got two big handfuls of his ass. “Pretty as a picture,” He told Steve, spreading his cheeks to get a better look at the plug. “And, look, you did everything I asked you to. Being so good.”

Steve was shaking with the effort of staying still. “Hey,” Tony murmured softly, moving his hands from Steve’s ass to slide up his sides, soothing him. “Color?”

“Green,” Steve mumbled. Then he shook his head. “Yellow-green.”

“What’s not good for you?”

Steve made a noise of frustration. “I can’t, I can’t keep still like this. It’s too much, I’ll come.”

Tony nodded. “Let’s try something different, then. Can you get up for me?”

Steve did, and Tony guided him from the bed to stand facing the wall. He placed Steve’s feet apart, then positioned his hands on the wall so that he could lean into it. Steve’s ass was pushed out, still accessible for Tony, but he had nothing touching his cock. He could thrust as much as he wanted and get no friction. 

“Thank you,” Steve sighed, relaxing into the position. Tony had to revel in the moment--Steve was so devoted to him, he was thanking Tony for making it harder for him to come! 

“You’re so welcome, sweet pea,” Tony said, running his hands over Steve’s sculpted back. “I love seeing you like this. Such a treasure.”

Tony moved down to hold Steve’s hip with one hand, the other nudging at the butt plug, making it shift in Steve. Then he pulled on the wide base, making Steve choke as the plug pulled at his rim. Tony fucked it in and out a few more times. 

“Good?” he asked. 

“Tony, mm, so good,” Steve whined. 

Tony kept playing with Steve like this for a while, watching him arch into Tony’s ministrations. Finally, though, he was impatient enough to slide the plug fully out of his lover and slip two fingers inside. It was still slick and wet, and Steve clenched down on his smaller fingers helplessly. 

“Shh, shh,” Tony hushed, reaching to grab the lube and slick up his cock. “I’ll be in you in just a moment.” Aside from moaning a little louder, Steve said nothing.

As soon as he was prepared, he pulled his fingers out and lined up, sliding the head of his cock into Steve’s waiting hole. He pet at Steve’s lacey hips, plucking at the material to make the front of the panties tighter, then releasing before it gave more than a tease of stimulation. Steve jerked forward, then back onto his cock, an inch at a time. 

“You take me so well,” Tony murmured. “Look so gorgeous stretched around me, covered in silky things.”

“God, Tony, it’s never been like this before,” Steve murmured. He spread his stance a little wider. “I can feel you on my cock, holding me.”

“Yes, m’ holding you right where I want you,” Tony agreed. “Right here.”

Tony bottomed out and they groaned in unison. He stayed still for a few moments, just petting at Steve’s hips and enjoying the feeling of the lace stretched over Steve’s muscles. But soon enough Steve was whimpering and rocking himself back onto Tony’s cock, his own cockhead trying to peek out over the waist of his panties. 

“Gonna fuck you now,” Tony promised, pulling out only to piston back in. “Don’t come, okay?”

Steve nearly wept, but he nodded his head. “Yes, Tony.”

“Good, Steve, you’re perfect. So amazing. You do this so beautifully.”

Tony fucked into him hard and fast. He hadn’t bothered to take off his suit, so the bottoms of his lapels and the button-and-fly of his pants kept brushing against Steve’s bare ass with every thrust. Tony pictured them, himself fully clothed and Steve in nothing but the arc reactor silk, moving in tandem. It was a lovely picture. Maybe he would ask Steve to draw it later. 

“I think I’ll buy you a corset next,” Tony hummed, stroking up Steve’s abdomen. “Pull it in tight, just here. Accentuate your figure.” Steve breathed out a laugh. “What, you don’t think you have an hourglass? Your bust-to-hip ratio is something corset-wearers aspire to have. It wouldn’t have to be that tight to give you the look. And think,” he continued, skating his fingertips around the bottom curve of Steve’s pecs, “It would frame your chest so perfectly.”

“Not--not a woman,” Steve huffed, insistent.

“No, not a woman,” Tony said affectionately. “Your masculinity is one of my favorite things about you. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to dress you up. Cover you in lace. Make you look so pretty.”

He thrust in faster. “Maybe not a corset, maybe a little silk robe? You could do a strip tease. Wearing your silks and satins for me.” Steve must have liked that, because his whines pitched higher. “You could lounge about in it all day, like a househusband. I could come home to my kept man, dressed in panties and a little robe.”

“Garters,” Steve moaned out. “With the belt.”

“Oh, you in garters, baby.” Tony gripped his hips harder, forcing Steve to brace against the wall to not collapse under his thrusts. “God, I’d love to see that.”

Pictures flitted through his mind: Steve in lacey things, Steve in a garter belt, Steve in a multitude of colored panties. His cute ass peeking out from underneath a baby doll would just about ruin Tony. Or, what if he dressed in stockings--the old-fashioned kind with a seam down the back of the leg? He could see Steve’s cock in his mind’s eye, covered with bows and skimpy lace, straining for release. Every image was better than the last.

Tony pressed into Steve, feeling his inner walls clench, and imagining getting Steve this riled over a pretty black corset or a bustier. Seeing Steve’s perfect ass beneath him, framed in the lovely silk, and thinking of all the possibilities, was enough to send him rushing over the edge. He shouted his release.

“God, Steve, darling,” he panted. “So good.”

“Mm,” Steve moaned. Tony remembered he was still hard and aching, trapped in those tiny panties. He drew out slowly, fitting the heavy metal plug back into Steve’s hole and making him curse at the sudden cold. 

“That was amazing,” Tony praised. “You did so well for me. Do you want to come?”

Steve would have rolled his eyes if he were any more present, any less gone on the whole situation. “Please,” he moaned. 

“Okay,” Tony agreed. “But we’ll do it my way. Turn around, baby.” 

It took Steve a second to process the command, but he turned. He was panting and sweaty, his chest flushed with arousal, eyes almost black. The front of the panties cupped his cock, but the head of it poked out despite the extra room they had at the front to cover him. The fabric was wet with precome, making it more translucent where it stuck to Steve’s skin--he was so red it looked painful.

“Such a pretty thing,” Tony cooed. “I am going to give you an option. You pick the one that sounds best to you. Do you understand?”

“Options, pick the one I like best,” Steve panted. “Yes, Tony.”

“I can take these off and make you come with my hand, and then we can be done. Or, you can get on your knees for me, and rub that silk-covered cock against my leg until you come. You’ve already ruined the panties, after all.”

Steve deliberated for a moment. “I don’t want to take them off.”

“But?” Tony pushed. 

“I don’t want…” Steve struggled with his words. “I don’t want to be--laughed at.”

“Oh, no, sweetie,” Tony crooned, petting Steve’s hair and face. “No, you’ll be so gorgeous for me. On your knees, doing what I told you, seeking your pleasure. I wouldn’t want to humiliate you. That’s not what it’s about.”

“Then, what is it?” Steve asked, confused. He leaned into Tony’s touch.

“It’s a gift, to see you come apart for me. To see you so desperate, that you trust me with that, is amazing. I’m so honored that you chose to give that to me. This would be just another way to experience that, to see you behave so sweetly for me.”

Steve thought about it. “I think I want that. To give it to you.”

Tony leaned in and kissed him soundly. “Thank you, beloved. Know that it means the world.”

Steve knelt, looking up at Tony for approval. “God, Steve, what a picture,” he murmured. “If I hadn’t just come like a freight train, I’d be so hard for you.”

Steve gave a small smile, then shifted until the front of his panties was pressed against Tony’s suit-pant-covered leg. “Gonna ruin my suit, lovely?” Tony asked, still petting a hand through Steve’s hair. “I want you to.”

That was enough to get Steve to thrust against Tony, and almost against his will, he fell into a fast, sloppy rhythm. “Oh, Tony,” He cried. “Feels amazing. The lace on my cock, it’s perfect. Oh, _oh_.”

Tony held his leg firm and let Steve rub against him as he pleased. “You look so pretty like that, honey,” he breathed out. “Look at you, being so good. Rubbing off because I asked you to.”

Tony knew Steve was close, had been for a while, so it didn’t surprise him that it wasn’t long before Steve was shouting, “Oh, Tony, I’m gonna--”

“Yes, Steve, go on,” Tony coaxed. “Come for me in your panties.”

With a full-body shudder and a scream, Steve did. It seemed to last for a long time, as he kept pumping against Tony. Finally he collapsed, his head falling into Tony’s abdomen.

“That was so amazing, beautiful. The best I’ve ever seen.” 

Tony ran a soothing hand down Steve’s shaking shoulders, feeling his pulse and breath to make sure he was doing okay. “Give me a color, honey?”

“Green,” Steve breathed. He was panting like he’d just run a couple marathons. 

“You did amazing. God, we will have to do this again. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come that hard.” 

“W’s it good f’r you, too?” Steve asked into Tony’s stomach.

“Yes, baby,” Tony said. “It was the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Humiliation notes--Steve is given the option to get a handjob from Tony or rub off against his leg while on his knees. After talking about the reasons why this might appeal to Tony as a Dom--mainly seeing Steve desperate and falling apart, and NOT to humiliate him--Steve chooses to rub off on Tony's leg. The scene is framed in such a way that it is clear to both parties that humiliation is not the goal of the activity. 
> 
> [Here](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/153643400631/working-out-the-morning-frustration) is the link to the gifset that inspired this fic!
> 
> [Here](http://www.topdrawers.com/underwear/boxer-briefs/gregg-homme-crave-trunk-butt-exposed-152655/) is how i imagine the back of Steve's panties. Yum!
> 
> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
